Hushed One
by CriticalFreedom
Summary: Liri Shizumi is a quiet, antisocial, female girl... Well kind of. She's polite and considered kind but whenever her family comes around she acts slightly different, almost happy. But when she is enrolled into a school for rich kids, she finds out that when mistakes are made her life may begin to shift into a different world. Rated T... for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**Welcome to my first chapter!**

**Note- This is more of the introduction where she meets... most of them. I didn't want to write too much since I love cliffhangers and if you don't like cliffhangers then you're going to have to wait until I release the next chapter. Speaking about the next chapter, It should be released soon since I've already began to work on it.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Liri's eys shifted across her mother's face, it was so pale with such a gentle look on it as her mother opened her eyes and a weak smile tugged at her mother's lips.<p>

"Oh Liri, shouldn't you have left by now?" Her mother asked coughing.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted me to fetch your medicine." Liri stated as her mother nodded and then examined Liri with her baby blue eyes.

"I would, thank you. Did your father say when he'd be coming home?" Her mother asked as Liri nodded and stood up.

"Yeah he said he should be back by 3:00 p.m." Liri replied adjusting her uniform and then ran a hand through her dark wavy brown hair.

"Have a nice day." Her mother called lightly, Liri nodded in reply and then walked out the door.

"I will." Liri replied quietly as she began to walk through the dark to her new school.

Liri felt uncomfortable standing in the class as everybody stared at her as she saw the door slide open, a boy with blond hair and almost beautiful blue-purple eyes walk in and sit down.

"Ah Shu, actually attended class!" Some girl with a really high squeaky voice said as the teacher walked in and spotted Liri as the teacher handed her papers.

"What's this?" Liri asked staring at the papers as the teacher smiled in a kind manner.

"More paperwork, sorry. Also, you stated in your papers it's okay for you to leave early. You need to have a reason for that so I slipped that paper back in there." The teacher said as Liri searched through the papers and then read the paper, her hazel eyes automatically identifying the reasoning.

"The reasoning is right there." Liri replied quietly as the teacher took the paper and read it as he looked up at her.

"O-oh I see, I'm sorry about that, then I'll return it to the office." The teacher said as Liri gave a curt nod.

"Thanks, also my schedule says that I have a free time three times, I was wondering what that was about?" Liri asked as the teacher leaned over and nodded.

"Ah yes, you just sit in the office for those three time periods and for lunch you can just eat in here." The teacher said as Liri sighed and looked back up at the teacher.

"Three classes, isn't that a little... Much?" Liri asked as the teacher scratched his head.

"You can attend any class during that, as long as there's someone there to "supervise" you." The teacher said as Liri nodded and the bell rang.

"Ah so would you like to introduce yourself to the class or not?" The teacher said as Liri shook her head.

"It doesn't matter to them who I am, so I prefer not to." Liri said as the teacher stared at her for a few seconds before pointing to a seat in the middle row.  
>"Then take a seat there." The teacher said as Liri nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Liri stood up as the bell rang and began to walk out the door noticing girls following the blond boy from before into the halls. Liri saw that the girls had surrounded him and she began to walk past them but saw he was having a bit of trouble getting through the girls.<p>

"Hey, come on." Liri said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out of the girls then dragging him around the corner.

"What?!" She heard the girls exclaim as Liri looked at the blond boy.

"Sorry, I just can't stand people who can't tell that somebody obviously don't want to be crowded-" Liri said as her phone made a beeping noise and she looked at it and sighed.

"Later then." Liri turned away as she slipped her phone in her bag.

"Wait... You're that new girl right?" He said in a soft voice as Liri turned and nodded.

"Yeah but I'm probably not going to be attending school often not until-" Liri paused and realized what she was saying and then shook her head as she saw an office attendant walking angrily towards her.

[**Author's Note- Here comes the obnoxious character]**

"YOU YOUNG LADY!" She called as Liri stood and smiled.

"You don't have to yell you weren't that far from me." Liri said folding her arms nervously as the lady handed her a bag and gave her a stern look.

"This medication is NOT for you, give it to your mother whenever she has trouble sleeping." The attendant said as Liri frowned and then looked up at the attendant.

"She's been sleeping soundly though, also what do you think I am a drug addict?" Liri replied as the attendant rolled her eyes and then looked at the blond boy.

"You! No more skipping classes, go to class this time. Liri, no I don't think you're a drug addict but ever since you got that piano you've been staying up all night, it's unhealthy." The attendant said as Liri nodded.

"Sure? But could you take a look at this piece I've been working on and tell me if it's good or not?" Liri asked as the attendant shook her head.

"Go ask the music teacher also, when did you learn how to write music?" The attendant asked as Liri shrugged and then pulled out at-least 5 pages worth full of notes.

"Can't everyone? Also where's the music room at?" Liri asked as the attendant hit her on the head.

"Go find it yourself, do you need me to buy stuff?" The attendant asked as Liri sighed.

"I can cook you just never let me near the oven." Liri said as the attendant laughed and then put a hand on her hip.

"I'm the older sister, I am responsible for everything." Her 'sister' said as Liri began walking down the hall with a hand on her face.

"You're not even my sister, your my cousin and your like what 38 now? Shouldn't you be finding yourself a boyfriend?" Liri said her cousin[?] running in front of her.

"You don't have a boyfriend so I don't want to hear it." Her cousin said, Liri blinked and then smiled.

"I see... Comparing yourself with me. So what is your plan? Staying single until I marry?" Liri asked as her cousin nodded as she looked over at the blond boy who sat down against the wall.

"YOU NEED TO GET TO- Gyu, volume." Liri interrupted as Gyu looked over at her and and made a hand motion over her neck.

"Please go to class." Gyu said as Liri stared at the boy carefully as he sighed.

"How bothersome." He said as Gyu's mouth dropped and Liri's phone beeped again, Gyu looked at her.

"Answer your phone!" Gyu said as Liri shook her head and then Gyu's name came in over the intercom.

"Both of you get to class!" Gyu yelled as she ran down the hall and Liri looked over at the boy who was still lying on the ground.

"Hey do you know where the music room is?" Liri asked the boy who opened his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Follow me." He said as Liri hesitantly stood there and then began to follow him.

They entered a small but neat room that was empty as Liri stood there quietly before seeing the blond boy sit down on the benches and then lay down and close his eyes. Liri looked around before looking up at the board.

_Music classes cancelled this week_  
>Liri sighed and then began to observe everyone of the instruments before running her hand across the piano as her phone made a beeping noise several times before it fell silent in the room.<p>

"Do you know if the music teacher is here?" Liri asked as he didn't reply and her phone beeped and she sat down on the bench in front of him as she pulled her phone out.

_6 unread messages_

Liri stared blankly at the screen as she opened it and her eyes widened at what she saw before she cupped a hand over her mouth. Liri read through each text carefully before she felt her heart began to beat fast and chills went down her spine.

_Father- I'll see you tonight at 6:00 p.m._

_Father- Don't worry my wife doesn't know, she's going to die anyways._

_Father- I have a daughter but she doesn't talk much so even if she finds out nobody will know._

_Father- I sent them medicine that I switched the labels around, my wife will surely be dead by tonight. _

_Father- Why aren't you replying?_

_Father- Oh..._

Liri opened the bag of medicine before she began to take the lids off the medicine and walked over to the window and threw the medicine out of the window before her phone began to ring as she answered it.

"L-Liri listen to me, it's not what you-" Liri hung up the phone and stared out the window as she felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned away from the window and picked up the pages of music before she sat and stared out the window as a breeze of wind blew the music out of her hands and out the window.

"NO!" She said as she reached out the window, feeling her slip but was pulled back.

"You weren't going to jump out of that window were you?" The blond boy asked as Liri looked worriedly back out the window and nervously looked around outside.

"You wouldn't understand, but I haven't slept for 3 days now because I was so focused on working on that stupid piece. But that piece is very important to me and I wanted the music teacher to check over it to make sure there were no mistakes." Liri said as he stared at her for a few seconds.

"I see then... If you find it, bring it to me and I'll check it." He said as he turned away and Liri blinked before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Liri sighed heavily as she looked around, there was no sign of the paper what-so-ever. No matter where she looked the papers just didn't seem to turn up, there was only one place she hasn't checked, the garbage. Liri began to head the direction before she was stopped boy with red hair and a fedora along with vibrant green eyes.<p>

"I sense a female in distress, would that be you?" He asked, his voice was kind of smooth but it was also slightly high.  
>"No, your senses must be wrong." Liri said as he began to observe her carefully and her phone beeped again as she pulled her phone out of her bag and stared at the text with a dead glare.<p>

_Father- I'm still not going to be home tonight._

Liri sighed heavily before she slipped the phone in her pocket and right outside the garbage cans she saw her music notes sitting right outside them. Liri literally leaped and grabbed the notes as she held them close to her chest before letting out a light breathe of air.  
>"Not in distress, eh?" He said as Liri side glanced him and shook her head and then stood up before her phone began to beep like crazy as she pulled it out once again.<p>

"I swear this thing is a bomb in disguise." Liri said under her breath looking at the text.

_Gyu- You better not be skipping class, young lady._

Liri smiled at the texts as she replied that she just had something to get done but she'll return to class as soon as possible. In which she replied back with a normal fine. Liri began walking towards the school building ignoring the fedora boy who was smirking at her. Liri nervously entered the school building as she began to look for the music room.

* * *

><p>Liri entered the music room as she began looking around as she spotted the blond boy who was laying on the benches and sleeping, Liri stared at him for a while before walking over to him.<p>

"I found the paper." Liri said as he shifted slightly before he opened his eyes and then looked over at her before letting out a sigh as he sat up.  
>"You're very bothersome, here let me see it." He said sitting up as Liri sat down next to him and handed it to him as he carefully looked through it then handed it back to her.<p>

"There doesn't seem any mistakes, but play it on the piano over there." He said as Liri set down the pages on the bench she was sitting as she slowly walked over to the piano and pressed down on one of the keys. She then began to play, it felt almost relieving that the piece sounded unique and soft.

"Hey come over here." The blond boy said as Liri grabbed the music then sat down next to him. As he pointed to a three count not on the page as Liri looked at it.

"Whoops that was meant to be a half note." Liri said yawning afterwards as the room fell silent for a few seconds.

"Don't move." He said as he shifted and rested his head on her lap as Liri felt kind of uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as he shifted on her lap with his eyes closed.

"Just stay here for a bit." He replied as Liri felt her face get warm and then she shook it off before nodding. Liri then yawned again as she closed her eyes herself and then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Liri heard as she opened her eyes and turned her head as she felt movement on her lap and she looked down to see the blond boy still laying on her. Liri's eyes shifted towards Gyu face as Gyu gave Liri and angry look.<p>

"You skipped class just to sleep? I'm going to kill you!" Gyu said as Liri lightly lifted up the boys head and stood up.

"Sorry, if you makes you feel better, it looks like my father isn't going to back so you're free to come over." Liri said as Gyu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Hasn't he been gone for long enough now? Does he just expect you to watch her die?" Gyu said as Liri looked away and then looked back at Gyu.

"I don't think he loves her though." Liri said as Gyu's eyes looked like her hope just dropped before she began to sniffle lightly.

"So I'm guessing you took her to the doctor, what did they say? More importantly what did you say?" Gyu asked as Liri sighed and shook her head.

"The doctor said she'll probably die next week but if she gets past next week then she might make it. But she never asked what the doctor said so I never bothered to tell her." Liri replied as Gyu covered her own face.

"You should've told her, why?" Gyu asked as she began to shake and Liri stared at her before shaking her head.

"Don't get mad at me when I say this... I kind of forgot to tell her, I zoned out. Then I realized that I don't want her to die knowing she's going to die." Liri said as Gyu uncovered her face and then looked angrily at Liri.

"Y-You forgot! That's your goddamn sorry excuse?! Stop going off into your own world, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Gyu yelled as Liri looked up at the ceiling and nodded as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Gyu as she looked through the texts.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR FATHER IS A DIRTY SCUMBAG CHEATING FU-" Liri covered Gyu's mouth and pulled her phone out of her hand.

"I know, I've been trying to tell you for a while now." Liri said as Gyu stared at her blankly before blinking.

"ARE YOU A HEARTLESS CHILD?! Man... You were also raised the right way."Gyu said as Liri turned her phone off.

"I'm not heartless, trust me, I am truly shocked. Besides, maybe you should listen to me more." Liri said waving a finger in front of her cousin's face.  
>"B-b-but you're so quiet, I can barely here anything you say." Gyu replied, Liri smiled as she looked curiously at Gyu.<p>

"Hey could you possibly take my stuff back home, I have a few places to stop." Liri said as Gyu began walking towards the benches as Liri side glanced the blond boy who was still sleeping and then grabbed her stuff and shoved it into Gyu's arms.

"How do you carry this stuff around? What do you have in here?" Gyu asked as Liri shrugged.

"Put it on your back, It's not as heavy and I have food, books, and utensils in there." Liri said as Gyu sighed and walked out of the room as Liri fell to the ground and let out a huge breathe of air.

"Are all women so loud?" The blond boy asked as Liri jumped up and looked at him.

"I guess it really just depends who you are, you didn't hear any of that... Did you?" Liri asked as he put his arm under his head and closed his eyes.  
>"Maybe." He replied as Liri opened her mouth to say something but closed it.<p>

"Okay then." Liri said as she exited the music room as she bumped into somebody. He had purple hair, purple eyes, and was carrying a teddy bear. He was defiantly around her age, most likely younger, he was also shorter than her by a several centimeters.

"Eh? Teddy she must be new here, I've never smelled her around here before." He said as Liri felt awkward as he sat there and talked to his teddy bear.  
>"I didn't mean to run into you, goodbye." Liri said turning away noticing him glance up at her as she turned.<p>

"You have such lovely hair." He said in a light [or slightly terrifying/kawaii] voice, Liri felt a shiver roll down her spine. She knew there was something wrong with this guy, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Liri turned and smiled at him as politely as possible as she nodded her head.

"Thanks." She said as she turned away, frowning. She quickened her pace as she exited the hallway.

* * *

><p>Liri glanced behind her back to make sure she wasn't being followed as she heard girls screaming. Liri glanced around the corner and saw a couple of boys playing basketball in the gym, one seemed to catch her attention. He looked like the boy with the fedora except with shorter hair and his face shape was slightly different.<p>

"Oh Liri, do you like basketball?" One of the female students said as Liri stepped into the gym.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what the commotion was." Liri said, the female student nodded as Liri saw her eyes shift over to the red haired boy.

"Even though school is over, I was walking past the gym and heard that the boys challenged Ayato Sakamaki... Or the red haired boy to basketball. So I wanted to watch and see what would happen, currently Ayato is winning." The female student said as Liri tilted her head slightly and sighed.

"Oh, is that all?" Liri said as she rested her back against the wall as the one called "Ayato" scored a point and they stopped playing and the female student next to her began to clap and she walked over to Ayato and began chatting with him as she pointed over to Liri.

"Hey Liri come here!" The female student as Liri hesitantly walked over as the female student put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just for the laughter can you shoot a hoop? Just one?" The female student said as Liri looked up at the hoop.

"For the laughter? I'm guessing you think I'm going to fail." Liri said as the female student shrugged.

"Are you scared?" The female student asked as Liri shook her head calmly as the female student looked at Ayato who was holding the basketball.

"Aya-I mean Ore-sama could you give Liri the ball, I want to see if she can shoot this far." Th female student said as Ayato handed Liri the ball with a smirk.  
>"From this distance? Isn't this further than what the players shoot from?" Liri asked as the female student raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Yes of course, unless you can't do that." The female student said as Liri looked behind her and took a step back as she took the ball and then threw it as she jumped, to her luck, it went in. The female student stared at it in awe as she looked back at Liri who pulled out her phone and turned it back on.

"Oh crap! The store I had to go to is closing in 10 minutes, I've gotta run, literally. Sorry to disappoint you." Liri said as she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Like I said before, this is more of everyone meeting Liri. If I missed any grammar andor spelling mistakes I sincerely apologize.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got to writing this, thanks for all the great reviews! I would also like to explain that Liri is antisocial but when her cousin talks to her she stops being antisocial for several minutes after her cousin leaves though, she slowly gains it back. Hopefully that makes sense. Anyways, I won't stall any longer and I'll give you the story. Defiantly not a long chapter but more of a 'taking notes' chapter to get to know her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>{<strong>Authors Note: Everyone who is curious why I resubmitted Chapter 2, It's because I left out this first part somehow. I copy and paste my work from a document on my computer and I totally skipped over it, hahaha... Anyways I thought this part was kind of cute so I added it in, enjoy!}<br>**

Liri held a bag of medication in her hand as she walked home in the darkness as she spotted Gyu sitting outside with her mother. Liri continued to walk towards them at the same pace as she sat the bag of medicine down on the step, then she sat down.

"Ah Liri! How was school?" Her mother asked as Liri side glanced her and Gyu laughed.

"It was well, thanks for asking." Liri said, Gyu just shook her head and then pointed over at Liri. Liri gave her a slight 'Don't you dare' look but Gyu probably didn't care about that.

"She was slacking off with one of those handsome boys. Which one were you talking to? Ah right, Shu Sakamaki, he always skips his classes, that's why I was yelling at him. Handsome young man, but that's just my opinion." Gyu said as Liri's mother looked over at her and then smiled.

"My daughter has found a boyfriend on her first day of school?" Her mother said as Liri shook her head automatically.

"Absolutely not besides, dad wants me to have an arranged marriage." Liri replied, her mother just shook her head in disapproval. Gyu let out a heavy sigh and folded her arms, then looked over at Liri.

"You should be able to marry whoever you want, it shouldn't be forced on you." Gyu said, Liri's mother turned towards her and put a hand on Liri's shoulder before smiling, her eyes meeting hers.

"If I die, don't let your father take away your freedom. Do me a favor, fall in love with whoever you want." Her mother said as Liri smiled and nodded. Gyu smiled at them as she stood up and looked down at the two of them.

"Okay, you've had enough time outside. You need to take your medicine, get more sleep, then I'll make you some nice warm rice." Gyu said holding a hand out to Liri's mother who slowly turned towards Gyu and grabbed her hand. Liri watched her mother being pulled up as they disappeared behind a door. Liri sighed as she stood up and saw a familiar blond boy walking past the house. Liri stood up and chased after him until she caught up to him in a park.

"Hey you!" Liri said out of breathe as Shu turned to face her, a bored expression on his face.

"I was calling for you but you didn't stop." Liri said as he sighed.

"Is that all you had to say?" He asked turning away as Liri shook her head.

"Um no actually, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with my notes. My father deems music worthless so whenever he's around I can't listen to it, write it, or play it. So now I can finally play it for my mo-" Liri's phone rang as she looked at it, unknown caller id? She answered it.

"Liri where are you?" Gyu asked through the phone.

"I'm at the park." Liri replied as she heard Gyu take a breathe.

"Could you hurry home?" Gyu asked.

"Um sure." Liri replied hearing her mother say something to Gyu.

"Thanks, bye." Gyu said hanging up Liri looked up at Shu who seemed to be examining her.

"That was my cousin, you know, she thinks you're handsome. You might want to be careful around her because younger or not, your screwed," Liri said with a smile. "Anyways I have to get going, goodbye." Liri said running off.

* * *

><p>Liri stared at the teacher, she acted as if she was paying attention but she really wasn't. As the teacher handed out homework assignment, the teacher paused at Liri and handed her a yellow slip of paper.<p>

"Could you deliver this to the classroom is says on the paper?" The teacher asked, as Liri glanced at the classroom number then looked back up at the teacher.

"Isn't this a second year classroom?" Liri asked as the teacher nodded looking at the clock.

"Go, now!" The teacher said as Liri nodded and stood up as she walked down the hallway and made it to the second year hallway as she located the room and opened it as she opened the door, people began to stare at her, making her feel uneasy.

"Who's that?" One of the students whispered to the person next to them.

Liri spotted Ayato who was resting his head on his desk and the purple haired boy who was staring at his teddy bear. Liri held out the paper to the teacher who stamped it then began looking through cabinets.

"I think her name is Liri Shizumi, she's a third year student... My older sister says she's really soft-spoken and doesn't talk unless she's spoken to. But I'm sure she'll began opening up since she is a new student after all." The person replied as the teacher gave Liri a nod.

"Thank you, you can go back-" The teacher was interrupted by the lunch bell as students began unzipping their bags and pulling out lunches.

"Um Liri, would you like to eat lunch with us outside?" One of the female students said as Liri shook her head.

"Sorry I didn't bring a lunch and I have to keep moving before she comes." Liri said as the girl raised a curious eyebrow as she heard stomping through the hallways.

"Who's coming?" The girl asked as Liri looked around for a place to hide.

"Gyu, the office attendant." Liri said as the girl just laughed and Liri looked at her seriously.

"You're scared of an office attendant?" She asked as Liri heard a few people in the background giggle and whisper something.

"Well you're not related and don't know her personally." Liri said as Gyu stepped into the classroom and pointed to her.

"You!" Gyu yelled as Liri stepped behind a desk with Gyu on the opposite side, her palms resting on the desk. Gyu was wearing a hat made out of silk and yarn.

"We can talk about this." Liri said as Gyu leaped at her and Liri ran behind another desk.

"Talk! What you've done is far worse!" Gyu yelled as the class stared at the two of them. Liri then nervously laughed.

"What are you talking about? Also you can come to work in that hat?" Liri said as Gyu clenched her fists and then pointed at her.

"I will tear you apart, child! You know exactly what I'm talking about." Gyu said as Liri shook her head and got a serious look on her face.

"I'm serious, I have no idea why you're so angry." Liri said as the room fell silent and looks were exchanged and Gyu pulled of her hat and neon green hair with streaks of orange was in it.

"Um... That's a very interesting look." Liri said as the class burst out into laughter and Gyu pursed her lips and then put the hat back on.

"I look like a vegetable and no one else lives at your house so who could've done it?" Gyu asked as Liri fell silent.

"Your right, you look like a carrot. Stay as far away from me as possible." Liri said as Gyu leaped at her and Liri ran behind another desk.

"You better explain this to me before I..." Gyu stopped talking as Liri raised an eyebrow.

"You what? To tell you the truth, stay away from young children and you'll be fine." Liri said as Gyu put her hands on her hips.

"Haha very funny, but there's no escape now, so where are you going to go?" Gyu asked as Liri opened the window.

"Hm second years have a pretty nice view." Liri said as Gyu folded her arms and shook her head.

"You wouldn't, it's to high." Gyu said as Liri laughed and nodded ad she sat on the edge of the windowsill.

"Well it was nice knowing you!" Liri said as she placed her feet on a ledge and slipped out the window as she heard silence and then a screech as she saw her Aunt's head lean out the window, then disappearing. Liri then pulled herself into the classroom people had widened eyes.

"H-How did you do that?" The girl from before stuttered Liri looked away and pointed out the window.

"There's a ledge out there, I just stood on it." Liri replied as the girl popped her head out of the window and nodded.

"You're right there is!" She said as Liri nodded before turning to walk out of the room, the girl looked at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked Liri turned towards the girl and smiled.

"I have to go. Sorry about her by the way, she's been getting really annoying lately and I can already hear what she's going to say." Liri said as the girl curiously looked at her.

"What do you think she's going to say?" The girl asked as Liri laughed.

"Something like 'You could've died! Do you want to die?!" Liri said as the girl nervously looked at Liri.

"How would you answer that question?" Liri shrugged in reply as she fell silent.

"I would answer with... Maybe." Liri said turning away and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said short chapter, I know. I'll work on the next one today and tomorrow so hopefully it will be longer in chapter 3 so there you have it. Also, is anyone else excited when the OVA comes out this month? I CAN'T WAIT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This took me a while, even if It's only 1,200+ words... Anyways read my end comment and we'll discuss more later.**

* * *

><p>Liri walked back to the classroom that only had a few people in it. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom and then she saw Gyu who was looking around for her and then spotted her.<p>

"YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Gyu yelled as Liri dashed off, she ended up going into the music room seeing Shu who was standing in between the benches. Liri glanced nervously behind her as she heard Gyus footsteps. Liri looked at Shu and mouthed the words "Sorry" as she tumbled into him and she ended up on top of him on the floor.

"Please just be quiet for a few seconds." Liri whispered to him as she heard the door open.

"Ahaha, little girl, if you are in here you better come out or it won't be your father you have to worry about!" Liri heard Gyu say. "Or it could just be that I'm talking to myself." She heard Gyu sigh as the door closed.

"I'm sorry, she's just been lecturing me every time she sees me." Liri said glancing behind her back, then realizing she was still on top of him and even worse was that he was smirking.

"I understand." He said as Liri took a breathe to keep herself from blushing. She was looking down on his face and she pushed his hair over a bit more, she kind of agreed with Gyu that he was handsome but Gyu said all the brothers were handsome.

"Sorry your hair was in your face, it was bothering me... I'll get off now." She said quietly as she rolled off of him and then stood up as she stood up she saw two girls open the door.

"Oh great It's her." A girl with ginger hair said.

"Your that girl that took Shu away from us." Her blonde friend said.

"Is that so?" Liri said stepping a bit away from Shu, she was going to divert their attention away from the music room. The ginger girl bit her lip and nervously looked at Liri.

"You're not his girlfriend, right?" The ginger asked, Liri continued to tell herself to keep calm.

"No, just an acquaintance." She heard shuffeling on the floor behind her but she moved around so she could cover it up.  
>"I doubt that's true, Shu never lets just any girl touch him or even talk to him, you must be something." The blonde girl argued.<p>

"He's hostile to the girls, he doesn't care about us." The ginger girl said as Liri blinked.

"Hostile?" Liri said, not daring to glance back.

"Yeah, he always pushes us away." The blonde answered Liri.

"Well I would too." Liri replied as the ginger girl scoffed.

"Why don't you just go play with some of the boys that have been falling head over heels for you." She said. Liri's expression turned blank, what was she talking about.

"What do you mean?" Liri asked quietly, but they heard her.

"If you haven't noticed, there are boys that have been trying to get your attention, haven't you checked your locker?" The blond girl said folding her arms.

"When I first came, not this afternoon." Liri said, the ginger haired girl shook her head.

"You're so screwed for Valentines Day, you have to turn down so many people, what are you going to say without breaking their hearts?" The ginger girl asked.

"I'll say no." Liri replied seeing the blonde girl face palmed.

"That will totally break their hearts!" She exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm the only girl in the school, I'm not all that special." Liri said hearing the two girls scoff then one of them laughed.

"Let's force her to make out with one of the boys." The blond one said as the ginger nodded her head.

"Then if she's seen making out with one of them then no boy will bother her." The ginger haired said as Liri sighed.

"It's not happening, I'm sorry. For one thing, I can't even kiss properly and I'll be disowned by everyone I ever knew." Liri said as the bell rang.

"Schools over, early dismissal today!" The ginger haired girl said as the blonde girl glanced at Liri and then pointed.

"You can't leave until we leave." The blonde girl said exiting the classroom.

"Girls here are aggressive." Liri muttered sitting down on the bench, Shu sat up.

"Yeah." He said standing up then shifting his eyes down towards Liri who was staring at the window. She stood up and walked past him as she stared out the window and saw the two girls who were getting into fancy cars.

"I'm so tired of being a product, just to make money." Liri muttered before standing up and turning, Shu was in the same place as before adjusting his ear bud. Liri saw a familiar man with grey-brown hair and green eyes as a look of relief spread over his face.

"Ah Liri there you are." He said walking into the room, ignoring Shu.

"I didn't know you were going to be back this early." Liri said her eyes looking at the ground.

"Why are you in such a disgusting room? Did I not tell you to never have anything to do with that word again?" Her father asked.

"It's not disgusting, I like it." Liri said as her father laughed.

"You're not expert in music, I don't want to hear such things from you again." He said as Liri nodded, her father was bitter today.

"I understand but if you'll just- As of current situation, I don't want to hear your voice." Her father interrupted, Liri stared at him her eyes wide and a frown on her face.

"Anyways, I am tearing down our new home and creating a new one. A partner of mine by the name of Tougo Sakamaki has agreed to temporarily to take you in while this occurs, any objections." He asked folding her arms.

"What does mom think about all of this?" Liri asked as he smiled.

"Oh I didn't tell you? Your mother is dead, even if she had an opinion, It's gone now." He said, Liri wanted to scream, cry, but he wouldn't comfort her. So she shifted her eyes back to the ground, her head down.

"I-I see." She said quietly, her father messed up her hair.

"I knew you'd understand, now I must leave. I can't take you home so you'll have to walk, so goodbye." He said turning and leaving Liri standing still, she took in a shaky breathe turning towards Shu.

"Aren't you a Sakamaki?" She asked, not even touching her messed up hair.

"I guess." He said waiting for a reaction but she just took one last glance at the music room and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter... 3? Anyways, no I am not going to continuously pair her up with Shu, I have some plans up my sleeves currently but it takes a while to change those thoughts to words. Gomen'nasai, have a beautiful day.<br>**

**Are you tired of grammar mistakes?  
><strong>

**So am I.**

**Every time I realize I use the wrong "to" and "there" I apologize to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gawsh! This took me forever, tomorrow I'm putting up Chapter 5, I swear even if It's just 1500+ words. **

**Also thanks so much for all the amazing reviews, whenever I get such kind reviews it really brightens my day and gives me a ton of confidence to work on my chapters! Thanks again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Liri put stuff into a bag that you just fling over your shoulder. She put in boring but comfortable clothing, nothing flashy, nothing too bright. She knew it might've been stupid but she put a "journal" [Diary *cough* Never said anything] in her bag, just in case she felt like writing or she was put into an awkward situations.<p>

"So after school one of the sons are supposed to take me with them." Liri repeated to herself as she came across the school. She walked past a limousine that stopped and then saw Gyu who spotted her and rushed over to her.

"My poor cousin! I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Gyu said.

"It's fine, I'm just upset about how unsympathetic my father was about it." Liri replied.

"I heard he was totally demolishing your house to build a new one." Gyu exclaimed, Liri sighed at her cousin's volume.

"Yes he is, It's defiantly going to take several months... Maybe even a year." Liri replied seeing Gyu bite her lip.

"So um- Excuse me?" A voice interrupted Gyu as Liri turned around to see a boy with black hair, red eyes, and glasses staring at Liri.

"Hey I was in the middle of saying something!" Gyu yelled at the boy, Liri sighed and shook her head.

"I apologize, I am looking for a female student by the name of 'Liri Shizumi' a third year." He said, Gyu looked at Liri.

"That would be her." Gyu said, Liri looked at Gyu then saw that Gyu was wearing wig.

"Gyu, mind me asking, but why are you wearing a wig?" Liri asked as Gyu cringed.

"You're an observant little thing, aren't you?" Gyu asked but Liri diverted her attention back to the boy.

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, the second oldest son. I would like to inform you that you will be coming with us home today." He said as Liri smiled politely. [AN: ooo, angel mode activated]

"I appreciate the information." Liri already knew that information but it never hurt to be reminded.

"I hate your father, not telling me anything." Gyu said folding her arms.

"He doesn't like you because you're..." Liri's voice drifted off as Gyu looked at Liri.

"I'm what?" Gyu asked annoyance in her voice.

"Because you're obnoxious." Liri said seeing Gyu's facial expression turn to pure madness, she had snapped.

"I'M OBNOXIOUS? NO IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! HE NEVER PAYS ANY ATTENTION TO YOU! TALK ABOUT CONCEITED, RICH, BASTARD!" Gyu said, Liri laughed.

"I really don't mind, the more attention I get from him the harsher he is." Liri said with a smile as Gyu gave Liri a sad look.

"That's just sad, how can you smile about something so... Appalling?" [AN: A BIG WORD APPEARS! Miss, dang it] Gyu asked Liri who sighed.

"There are much worse factors in the universe. For example, I question that friend of yours sanity and she has a child. Now take that information and think of what that child will grow up to be like." Liri said, Gyu's eye twitched.

"Liri, do you ever question the meaning of life?" Gyu asked, Liri raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, why?" Liri asked as Gyu put a hand over her heart in relief.

"Thank god, you haven't gone through your existential crisis yet." Gyu said.

"Yet?" Liri asked as Gyu shook her head.

"Never mind! Now get to class!" Gyu said shoving Liri into the building.

* * *

><p>Liri sighed as she took out everything from her locker. Apparently boys were putting stuff into her locker, most of them were from 2nd years classes and the rest from her grade. Liri wasn't interested in the letters, mainly because she didn't have a choice for who she ended up with. Liri slipped the last of the notes into her bag as a hand slammed next to her, she turned to see it was Ayato.<p>

"So you are that girl from before, this is going to be fun." He said, his green eyes piercing her hazel ones.

"Ayato." A familiar voice said. Liri leaned to the side to see Reiji staring at Ayato who backed off. Liri was about to say something but the ginger and blonde girl ran in front of the two boys.

"You cleaned out your locker! So what did you get?" The ginger hair girl asked Liri who held up a bunch of letters.

"Letters and some sort of sweet stuff." Liri replied as the ginger clasped her hands together.

"Can I have some of the sweet stuff?" The ginger girl asked.

"You can have all of it." Liri said taking out several boxes of chocolate.

"Wait a second Mika, how do you know if she poisoned it?" The blonde asked, Liri sighed.

"If It's poisoned then you die or get sick that's how you know." Liri said as the ginger gave the boxes a nervous look.

"Now I'm not sure if I should take it." The ginger said, Liri looked up at the ceiling then back at the girls.

"Listen if you don't take it within the next five seconds then I'll give it to someone else." Liri said, the ginger girl stared at her blankly before opening her mouth but somebody's voice overthrew hers.

"I'll take it." Liri turned her head to see the purple haired boy holding his teddy bear with both arms close to his chest but staring intently at Liri.

"Okay here." Liri said as he switched his bear to his other arm and grabbed the boxes.

"Noooo!" The ginger girl said falling to the ground, the blonde girl patted her friend's back and pointed at Liri.

"That's not very fair, she was here first." The blonde girl asked angrily.

"He distracted me!" The ginger girl said pointed at Kanato, Liri smiled.

"I'm sorry then, maybe if I have some next time." Liri said as the two girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"Terika, I see why boys like her." 'Mika' said [I mentioned her name to be Mika so I should probably call her that]

"She could be a faker." Terika said, Liri sighed.

"Wait... Of what?" Mika asked as Terika tilted her head and examined Liri.

"Um, what else? I mean her personality." Terika said Liri shrugged.

"Yes because I'm insane and I'm going to kill you both but you just don't know it." Liri said using a serious tone even though she was kidding. Mika stepped back with her eyes widened.

"That was scary sounding." Mika said, Liri smiled.

"That was the point, but I was kidding." Liri said, seeing Gyu stomping down the hallways as she pointed down the hall.

"I AM GOING TO FLIP OFF ONE OF THE SUBSTITUTE TEACHERS!" Gyu said angrily.

"If I had a dollar for every time I told you to calm down, I would be rich." Liri said as Gyu put her hands on her hips.

"SHUSH! Listen to my problems quietly." Gyu said, Liri sighed.

"Why can't you just call your friends? Like the one who I question about her sanity." Liri asked.

"All she talks about is how great her fourteen year old son is, I can never get a word in!" Gyu whined.

"We have limited time for chatting, we must leave at once." Liri heard Reiji say politely.

"Wait let me just tell you this," Gyu said to Liri. "So this substitute teacher is like a BIMBO [There's a vocabulary word for you... I dare you to search up It's definition on Google]! I mean I sat in the office as she wandered around the halls and all the male teachers were all over that goddamn hooker! Do you know how that feels?" Gyu asked Liri who shook her head.

"Nope, nor do I really care. But here are my encouragement words, good luck." Liri said as she turned towards the brothers that had gathered together, everyone but Shu that is. She could feel agitation from Gyu as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Also, in the description is says that she's shy and antisocial, she is but since Gyu is family she kind of breaks out of her shell so she's not afraid to speak up for herself. I'll add a few parts when she's with the brothers where she doesn't really say much since she didn't have anybody around if that helps explain the situation a bit better.  
><strong>

**Have a lovely day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So chapter 6 may take a while to come out like a week or two. Anyways here's this chapter, just introductions and Liri being her sincere little self.**

* * *

><p>Liri was uncomfortable riding in the limousine with the brothers, she usually walked to and from school.<br>"Care to introduce yourself?" Reiji asked Liri.

"My name is Liri Shizumi." Liri wanted to say more but that was all she could think of.

"Now there's some rules we will have to go over," Reiji pushed up his glasses. "This woman here is going to be staying with us temporarily since her father is a business partner with _him_. That being said, you cannot kill her." Reiji said as they all looked over at Liri, the purple haired boy looking especially disappointed.

"Gee thanks for the introductions." Liri muttered.

"What was that?" Reiji asked Liri who looked over at him, she felt nervous, she didn't care about that whole killing thing because he said not to do it so she was safe... Right?

"If you don't mind, unlike the whole school, I'm not quite sure what your name's are. [Except for Reiji, Shu, and Ayato but eh whatever]" Liri said, boy she was just out of her shell today, wasn't she?

"Ah yes sorry for being impolite. As you know I am the second oldest son, Reiji. Then there's the triplets Laito, Kanato, and Ayato. Finally the youngest son, Subaru. The oldest son who is being useless as usual and not attending currently is Shu." Reiji said as Liri nodded slowly.

"Ah~ I'm flattered to have such a beautiful girl in our company." Laito [Yeah yeah, Raito, Laito, tomato, tamato. Same difference!] said leaning towards Liri who shifted nervously over a bit, Kanato flashed a smile at her.

"Now I can play with you as much as I want." Kanato said, Liri shifted her eyes to the wall of the car. Eye contact is probably not the best idea with this guys.

The limosine came to a stop and Liri held in her breath, she didn't want to do anything she'd regret. She didn't know why and she couldn't quite pinpoint what she was trying to accomplish but whatever it was, it didn't quite work.

"Are you going to exit the vehicle?" Reiji asked Liri as he pushed up his glasses, Liri thought of an excuse quickly.

"I insist that all of you exit first and I will follow." Liri replied, why was she being defensive? Was it that these guys gave her a bad feeling and she didn't want them to get a jump on her? Or was it because she was just uncomfortable in a different kind of atmosphere, something she wasn't used to?

Liri watched them exit the car and she followed after them, Reiji seemed to be waiting patiently. Liri shut the door of the car and walked over to Reiji.

"Please be considerate that we have a family dinner tonight, you must attend if you want to eat." Reiji said, Liri nodded in reply.

"Thank you for informing me, I will be sure to attend at the correct time." Liri said smiling in the politest way possible, she had to be socially awkward or bipolar... Something along those lines. She can change from the meanest person to the nicest person or the weirdest person to one of the most normal person you would ever meet.

Liri was led to her room which was about the same size as her old room, she didn't mind at all. The walls were a cream color, maybe a beige. The bed sheets were a very light shade of green and the dark brown wooden floors gave the room a calming tone.

She sat down on the bed then placed the bag on her lap as she opened it up. She searched around for her journal but couldn't find it. She felt her heart sink but she realized that she put it in a separate pocket. (I have done this before) She pulled out the journal then realized she had nothing to write with.

She sighed as she placed her journal back into her bag, noting that it was separate from her clothing. She then threw herself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was almost lost in thought but snapped herself out of it as she exited the room.

She got lost getting to the dining hall but she eventually got there but she was the last one there. Reiji glared at her and she felt shame wash over her body as she sat down across from Shu, but didn't make eye contact with him.  
>"Why are you late?" Reiji asked Liri.<p>

"I got lost." Liri stated, it was true.

"What a typical excuse." Reiji said. At first Liri thought this guy was polite but now he's just a jerk.

"An excuse that's true?" Liri said, oh god she was doing it again.

"What was that?" Reiji asked Liri.

"You should've heard me the first time." Liri said in a kind tone, WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE DOING?!

"You're very rude." Reiji said. Liri understood now, whenever her lost a fight he would comment back to her. He looked at her as if she was going to argue back.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Liri said as a look of shock filled his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, the shock was quickly demolished to calmness. Liri's idea was that if you've already one a fight and the person doesn't realize it finish it off by making it sound like they won.

"Excuse me Miss? Is there anything specific you would like to eat?" A maid asked Liri who looked at the maid and then her eyes lit up.

"Actually no." Liri said, the maid stared at her then backed away horror in her eyes.

"U-Uh you have something on you." The maid stuttered. Liri blinked at the maid then realized there was a spider crawling up her arm.

"Oh so this is what the girls in class were looking urgently around for." Liri said grabbing the spider and putting it in her hand.

"Y-Y-You're not scared?" The maid asked as Liri looked down at it.  
>"Are you scared of moths? Butterfly's?" Liri asked as the maid shook her head.<p>

"Of course not." The maid said as Liri looked down at the spider the was crawling around in her hand.

"Why?" Liri asked as the maid shrugged.

"I'm not actually quite sure why." The maid said as Liri sighed.

"People don't like different things that's why..." Liri said in a medium tone of voice but the maid didn't quite hear her.  
>"Sorry but can you say that again?" The maid asked as Liri looked up at the maid and shook her head.<p>

"Uh you must be scared if their poisonous or not." Liri said with a smile as the maid gave her a curious look and Liri stood up.

"Miss where are you going?" The maid asked.

"I'm going to go put it outside." Liri said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I kept my promise of putting it up today, next chapter will be a little more interesting.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So finally! I can only really say that I've been having a bit of writers block and so it might be a little sloppy but I hope it's interesting enough.**

* * *

><p>Liri let out a breath of relief, the truth was that she was starving but she can't eat in front of people she didn't know. Ever since she was younger her father had brought home business partners to eat dinner and they always seemed to be observing her when she ate.<br>"Okay little guy, go on." Liri said putting the spider onto a bush and then taking a breath, she would have to eat with the brothers. Maybe it would help her in some way, or something along those lines.

Liri walked back into the dining room as the maid ran up to her and clasped her hands together.

"Thank you, I was close to hitting you with a broom." The maid said.

"But that would kill it and most likely hurt me." Liri replied.

"It would also get rid of it." The maid said winking.

"R-right." Liri said averting her eyes away from the maid.

"Are you okay? You look a little tired and you're extremely pale, maybe you should go to bed." The maid said as Liri shook her head.

"It's not exhaustion." Liri said quietly.

"What did you say?" The maid asked.

"N-n-nothing." Liri said, the maid didn't see through her lie somehow.

"I forgot to take my medication... Or did I already take it? Anyways, go to bed then." The maid said turning away, Liri blinked then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Liri couldn't get comfortable. She turned on her side, back, and on her side again but it didn't help. An hour ago the bed was really comfortable but after a while it began to feel like a park bench. Liri rolled out of the bed and flicked on the lights and looked over at her bag, she needed to go ask for a pencil.<p>

Liri walked along the corridor until she came across a big door, she felt a wave of uneasyness wash across her. She went with her feeling and inferred that one of the brothers was in here.

She raised her fist and knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and in the doorway was standing Reiji.  
>"Is there something you need?" He asked. Liri blinked then nodded in reply.<p>

"Yes I need a pen or pencil." Liri said as he looked into the room then stepped aside to let her enter.

Liri automatically noticed a collection of tableware, her mother used to collect refined materials such as these. Liri inched towards the tableware and once she got a closer look she began to examine them from the distance she was at for any flaws.

"What are you doing?" Reiji asked Liri who was still staring at the tableware.

"You have such beautiful tableware." Liri said noticing a glance from Reiji who had finally found a pencil.

"I didn't know someone such as yourself was interested in such things." Reiji said, a small smile tugged at Liri's lips.

"It's a habit." Liri stated turning her attention towards Reiji.

"This is my most priced possessions of tableware, I have more." Reiji said as Liri noticed something repeated on several pieces of tableware.

"They are elegant but..." Liri stopped herself, Reiji seemed strict and a little sensitive to any opinion that had stated the word "flaw".

"Please finish your sentence." Reiji said.

"Some of them are trying too hard." Liri replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Liri felt herself relax a little seeing he didn't seem to have any tone of aggression in his voice.

"They are beautiful but I feel as if they are trying to hard to be beautiful. The person who made this one," Liri pointed to one of them, "along with some of the ones next to it seemed to be forcing themselves to make it appealing or noticeable." Liri said taking the pencil from Reiji's hand then turning away.

"I see, you have a good eye." Reiji said, Liri stopped in the door.

"Oh and thank you for the pencil." Liri said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Liri walked out of the room she bumped into one of the brothers as she glanced up she saw it was Shu. She met his eyes, she did see why girls liked him. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous almost hypnotic but the only thing Liri could do was turn away from him.<p>

"Hey, wait." She heard Shu say in a monotone voice, Liri turned back around.

"What?" Liri asked he looked over at the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Shu questioned, Liri let out a breath of relief as she held up the pencil.

"I was asking for a pencil." She replied he examined the "pencil" [_He was examining her for all who didn't understand_] with his eyes for a few seconds before HE turned away.

Liri stared after him and then inhaled as she ran after him and stepped in front of him.

"What is it?" Shu muttered but Liri easily made out the words.

"I... Er... Um... So about that thing, just please don't say anything about it." Liri stated.

"Why?" He asked, Liri's eyes diverted away and she put a hand on her arm.

"It's something that I don't want anybody knowing about." Liri said hearing footsteps behind her she turned and saw Laito staring at the two of them.

"Hm~ is it possible that you two did something interesting together?" Laito asked, Liri didn't understand what he was hinting at.

"I don't think I get what you're saying." Liri quietly said, a huge smirk spread across Laito's face.

"Honestly, how annoying." Shu complained, Liri glanced at him still not able to comprehend Laito's words.

"You two had s-e-x." Laito swooned. Liri took a few seconds before generating his words and then calmly shook her head.

"O-Oh um... You're really far off, that has nothing to do with what I was saying." Liri said calmly a look of disappointment spread on his face but then the devilish grin appeared again.

"Would you like to have some fun with me?" Laito cooed, Liri shook her head.

"Um, no thank you. I have something else I need to do." Liri replied, he moaned.

"Aw, I really wanted to try you." Laito whined, Liri nervously laughed then turned away to see Shu was still in the way. She stepped to the left and so did he, she stepped to the right, so did he. She paused and she stepped right once more, he didn't follow her steps. She walked past him to her room.

* * *

><p>Once Liri got to her room she put the pencil she had on a desk in her room, then she laid down on the bed, she was exhausted. But if she slept for a long time, nightmares would get her. But the best she could do was stay up for five minutes before passing out.<p>

_Crack_

_Snap_

_Thump_

_Underneath the pale bright moon were piles of dead bodies. Liri stood and stared at the bodies before noticing one with a familiar face, Gyu. Liri ran towards the pile with Gyu in it but before she could get to it, it was set on fire. Liri stared at the piled in shock but ran towards it anyways and looked for Gyu but in front of her appeared her mother, sorrow in her eyes but she was smiling.  
><em>

_"Pain and death will bring love to you, don't fear it." Liri reached out to her mother tears running down her face, but everything turned to darkness._

"Hey wake up!" A voice yelled, followed by several other voices. Liri opened her eyes to see all the brothers in her room staring at her, she felt wetness on her face.

"Oh what's wrong?" Liri asked, Reiji sighed and pushed up his glasses..

"Get ready for school." He said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy cow, that took forever! Next chapter I have some plans~ <strong>

**Get scared! [Hey look a name of one of my favorite bands]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so this took a while to write, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liri felt uncomfortable in the car, they all seemed to be staring at her. It was even worse that it was silent in the car. When Liri woke up her face had been wet with tears so she must've been sobbing and they came to inspect.<p>

"Could it be someone had a nightmare?" Laito asked, Liri didn't know how to reply.

"Kind of." Liri muttered, Laito leaned toward her.

"Hm~ is someone being open?" Laito cooed. Liri glared at him, her gaze was like ice. But she sighed and once the car came to a stop she was the first one to hop out.

"Hey you!" A familiar voice said, Liri turned and saw Terika running to her with a guitar in her hand. Liri also spotted Gyu who seemed to be following the girl and hiding behind a bush.

"Me?" Liri asked pointing to herself, Terika nodded and held out the guitar with a smile on her face.

"Can you sing?" Terika questioned, Liri stared at the guitar and shook her head.

"No." Liri stepping left but Terika blocked her path.

"If you don't I'll cut five inches of your hair off." Terika threatened, Liri shrugged.

"Okay." Liri said stepping right but Terika stepped in front of her again.

"Listen here, I know your weaknesses, a little friend of mine told me." Terika said looking at her nails, Liri bit her lip but took a breath.

"I can't sing, I sound terrible." Liri stated but Terika shoved the guitar into her hands.

"Sing." Terika held up a fist and Liri heard footsteps behind her.

"I-I can't." Liri stuttered but Terika laughed.

"Fine run away from a challenge." Terika snapped turning away, Liri closed her eyes and began to strum the guitar. To be truthful she had no freakin idea how to play but she was going to give it a try.

[The song she sings is Juniel- Everlasting Sunset]

_I miss the time_  
><em>When you look at the drowning sunset<em>  
><em>And just as you're about to touch me, you disappear<em>  
><em>Between the blurred time, thickened tears<em>

Terika stopped and turned around, her eyes wide.

"She's singing?" Terika exclaimed, people stopped and stared at Liri.

_"_Oh no." Gyu muttered behind the bush.

_As I walk on this yelllow turned path_  
><em>Should I forget the remaining memory of you?<em>

"Caw, KAW!" Liri stopped and looked straight at Gyu who was flailing her arms, Liri turned and saw a familiar car had pulled up to the school, Liri's eyes widened.

"Why did you stop?" Terika yelled angrily.

"Yeah keep playing!" A person's voice called out, Liri set down the guitar and bowed.

"I'm really sorry, I just can't." Liri apologized setting the guitar on the ground then bursting off towards Gyu.

"We should've known this was going to happen, he always shows up at the best times." Gyu said, Liri bit her lip and peeked her head out from the bush. Her father had walked into the middle of the circle she was just in and looked around.

"Who was just here?" She heard her father ask, Liri cringed as Gyu shifted next to her and then ran into the middle of the circle.

"Ah er, hi. What business do you have here today?" Gyu questioned. Liri peeped her head out again and her father raised an eyebrow.

"I need to speak with my daughter, but it seems that I can't find her." Her father stated.

"Aw well I was just showing the kids my amazing guitar skills." Gyu said, when her turned his back from her she put a hand over her lips to tell the kids to be quiet.

"What an idiotic child, I've been trying to call her for hours but she won't pick up." Her father folded his arms, Gyu laughed awkwardly.

"She broke her phone." Gyu said but it fell silent.

"What?" She heard footsteps.

"Bwak, Bwak, MKAAA!" Gyu yelled, Liri looked from behind the bush again to see her father right there but with his head turned to Gyu. Liri took a breathe then walked to the opposite side of the bush.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked Gyu.

"Ah just warming up." Gyu stated, Liri heard a scoff.

"Ah, if you do see her, please give her this piece of paper." Liri heard footsteps and then saw Gyu holding a piece of paper in her hand staring at it, she then looked at Liri.

"Liri, here." Gyu walked through the crowd of people and held out a piece of paper to Liri. Liri stared at it and read it carefully before slowly taking it, it was the address to her mother's grave.

_"Why?"_ Liri took in a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Gyu raised an eyebrow, her voice was soft.

_"It doesn't make any sense."_ Liri felt people's eyes burn on her.

"Hmph, what's so upsetting about a piece of paper?" Terika asked, Gyu shot Terika a glare then looked back at Liri and opened her mouth to say something.

"That's funny," Liri began, "I can't bring myself to accept this."

"Liri-" Gyu moved towards Liri but Liri just stepped away and observed the paper once more before ripping it into indecipherable pieces she earned a gasp from Gyu before she turned away, glancing up at the dark sky and then walked into the school.

Liri walked out of the school, the truth was, she memorized the address. She just couldn't face Gyu and she let her comfort her, it wouldn't help her. She didn't understand why her father gave her mother a grave. She was confused whether or not he loved her mother or he didn't.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" Liri snapped back into reality and saw Reiji standing in front of the car.

Before Liri could reply she felt herself being dragged into the car, she realized it was Gyu who also sat down in the car next to her. A semi shocked Reiji sat down but didn't say anything.

Liri knew Gyu was thinking of something to say but she didn't think of it until all the boys sat down in the car.

"Have you lost your godamn mind?" Gyu questioned calmly [Lol imagine that tone].

"No, but you have." Liri replied, causing anger to rise on Gyu's face.

"How have I lost my mind?!" Gyu exclaimed.

"I don't like singing, you should've known that he was going to show up." Liri folded her arms and looked at Gyu.

"How did you know that I set her up?" Gyu mumbled not looking into Liri's eyes.

"Lucky guess." Liri joked, she saw Gyu smile.

"Hey, guess what I have!" Gyu grabbed her purse and began searching through it and pulled something out but hid it in her hand.

"What?" Liri saw the smile fade from Gyu's face.

"You have to guess!" Gyu whined, Liri rolled her eyes.

"Food." Liri said as Gyu threw it up in the air and Liri caught it, mid air. She stared at the packaging and then bursted out into laughter.

"Buy nineteen get one free! I've been walking around the school giving kids these small bags of edible taffy snakes." Gyu laughed and Liri pulled the taffy snake out.

"Wow." Liri huffed.

"I know, I'm such an amazing perfect person right?" Gyu smiled proudly.

"Not really, you give the worst gifts ever." Liri stated, Gyu frowned.

"What do you mean?" Gyu asked, Liri shivered.

"When I was twelve, you didn't get me anything so you found me a rat and said it was a pet. Then when I was fourteen you, ugh, I can't even talk about it." Liri saw Gyu trying not to laugh.

"Okay then for your nineteenth birthday, which is soon, right? What do you want?" Gyu asked.

"That's good right there! Thanks for the early birthday present." Liri said quickly.

"Wait, what did I do?" Gyu raised an eyebrow, a confused look spreading on her face.

"You reminded me my birth date!" Liri said, Gyu's jaw dropped.

"You forgot you own birthday? How?" Gyu asked, Liri frowned.

"It just reminds me how much closer to death I am, I don't see why people deem it as important." Gyu hit Liri in the shoulder, really hard.

"You be quiet! Anyways, when did you last eat?" Gyu stared at Liri waiting for an answer.

"I think before school I had a piece of toast." Liri replied.

"A piece of toast?" Gyu glared at all the brothers and then stood up.

"Gyu?" Liri stared at Gyu before widening her eyes.

"YOU GUYS GAVE HER A PIECE OF TOAST?" Gyu yelled looking as if she was about to leap at them.

"Hey!" Liri tackled Gyu down just as the car slammed to a stop, sending Liri flying into the wall and blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks!<strong>

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
